dc_comics_extended_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Hippolyta
Hippolyta is the mother of Princess Diana and Queen of Themyscira. She was also once the lover of Zeus, the King of the Gods. Biography Early Life Creation Shortly after Zeus supposedly created humanity, his malevolent son, Ares, would attempt to corrupt them, fueling humanity with rage, hate, and bloodlust. As a result, Zeus created the Amazons as a way to help guide humanity and spread the love.Wonder Woman Invasion of Earth 30,000 years ago, before Diana was born, Hippolyta and her fellow Amazons allied themselves with the Olympian Gods, Mankind, the Atlanteans and a Green Lantern ally, all to fight Steppenwolf and his army of Parademons and Priests, who had come to conquer and terraform the Earth into a planet similar to Apokolips, under the command of Darkseid. The war was eventually won by the alliance and Steppenwolf’s army retreated, leaving the three Mother Boxes behind. The boxes were left under the control of Mankind, the Amazons, and the Atlanteans.Justice League Escaping Slavery Ares, however, would not be hindered, and induced war among humanity again, which lead to them warring with the Amazons, and making slaves of them. Hippolyta and her sister Antiope, however, fought back against Ares and their captors and succeeded in freeing their people. Meanwhile, Ares then rebelled against the other Olympian Gods for not sharing his bloodlust and anti-human sentiment, so he, therefore, began the devastating War of the Gods against them, killing his divine family off one by one, until only Zeus remained. After defeating and banishing Ares from Olympus, Zeus conceived a demigod child with Hippolyta, a child capable of one day defeating and killing Ares (therefore known as the "Godkiller"), a daughter named Diana. Using the last of his divine powers, Zeus created the paradise island of Themyscira as a safe haven for the Hippolyta and the newly freed Amazons, concealing it from Ares, ensuring that the Godkiller Diana would grow up safely. Raising Diana is hold by Hippolyta]] As Diana grew up, Hippolyta intentionally deceived her, instead of revealing Diana's true demigod heritage, she claimed to have personally sculpted her daughter from clay, after which Zeus brought her to life. This was partly because Hippolyta didn't want her beloved daughter to face Ares, and partially because the sooner Diana learned the truth, the easier it would be for Ares to find her. As such, Hippolyta initially strictly forbade Diana to even learn Amazonian combat. Eventually, Hippolyta caught Antiope training Diana in the grounds. Furious, she sent Diana back to the palace and chastised her sister for disobeying her orders. Antiope argued that Diana had to be trained as it was her fate as not only an Amazon but as the Godkiller and that Hippolyta could not protect Diana forever. Hippolyta relented, though told Antiope that she must train Diana harder than any Amazon so that she would not only match Antiope but surpass her. Assault on Themyscira questioning Steve Trevor]] After many years and Diana eventually growing to adulthood, Hippolyta oversaw one of her daughter's training exercises. Diana fares well but drops her guard with Antiope who overpowers her which caused Diana to accidentally triggered her latent powers and knocked out Antiope with a shock wave from her vambraces. Hippolyta showed regret at allowing Diana to train. When Germans pursued Steve Trevor to Themyscira, Hippolyta personally took part in the battle, cutting down several soldiers with ease. However, by the end, she lost many of her people and Antiope. She came very close to killing Steve out of anger and grief, only talked down by the words of Diana. When Steve told the Amazons of the ongoing war she responded with horror but told her people and Diana that they were forbidden to leave the island as they had no part in the wars of the outside world. ]] Hippolyta met Diana on the shore of Themyscira after she took a suit of armor, the Godkiller sword, and a shield from the armory. Knowing she couldn't convince Diana to stay, Hippolyta gave her Antiope's tiara and told her to live up to its legacy. She told Diana to be careful in the world of men, saying Diana was her greatest love and her greatest sorrow. Attack on Themyscira 's arriving]] With the Earth left defenseless against the greater threats of the universe, Steppenwolf, the herald of Darkseid, traveled back to Earth through a boom tube connected to the Mother Box kept at Themyscira chamber. Hippolyta and her Amazons, upon receiving a report of the Box's sudden activity, were present and awaiting the arrival of the Apokiliptian warrior. ]] After a bloody battle, Hippolyta and the Amazons fail to prevent the Mother-Box from being taken by Steppenwolf. Knowing of the incoming threat, the Queen of the Amazons proceeds to warn her daughter of the incoming danger by shooting an enchanted fiery arrow, traveling miles until hits the shrine of the Amazons. Diana hears the of the strange fire on the news and immediately understands the message, warning her of the incoming invasion. Relationships Family *Diana - Daughter *Antiope † - Sister Allies *Gods of Olympians **Zeus † - Lover *Amazons *Steve Trevor Enemies *Ares † *Central Powers **Imperial German Army *New Gods **Steppenwolf ***Parademons References External Links * * Category:Wonder Woman (film) Characters Category:Justice League (film) Characters Category:Wonder Woman 1984 Characters Category:Amazons